ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Prophecy
'The Prophecy '''is the ninth episode of Milo's Adventures Chapter 1: The Hero of Light. The original episode was written in 2011 but was rewritten in February 2020 for this wiki. Synopsis ''Milo discovers a new power and a prophecy that would aid him in the defeat of the Dark Lord Bamos, who has also discovered a new power. The Prophecy Team Waters is quiet late at night in the Temple at Auqra's Lake... Zane is in his room meditating, while Junior and Jackson are asleep in their bunks. Nicholas is up reading, and Milo stirs in his bed, restless. "Ugh... Ugh..." he moans, dreaming. Milo is suddenly woken up, and hits his head on the top bunk, "guh- ugh... ughhh…" he hops out of bed in his pajamas and exits the temple, still drowsy. "Hello Milo, it's been a while." Gordon Gold says standing in front of Milo. "G... Gordon? What are you doing here?" Milo asks. "Do you still have that sword I gave you?" Gordon said ignoring his question. "Ugh... yeah..." Milo said pulling out the golden sword, "I've got it right here. Why?" "There is a secret within that sword, Milo. A secret within you. Consult the Goddess of this Lake. She will guide you on the path to light." Gordon said, disappearing suddenly. "What? What do you mean? What Goddess? Auqra? Hold on, come back! What secret? Gordon!!" Milo screamed, suddenly, then woke up again in his bed, banging his head on the top bunk. "Guh- ugh... ughhh… It was only a dream." he said rubbing his head. "Jeez, must've been some ''dream! You were tossing and turning all night!" Nicholas said hopping out of bed. "Really? Oh, sorry about that..." Milo said tiredly. "Huh," Nicholas said looking at his friend's eyes, "what was the dream about anyway?" The rest of the team gathers in the main room at the temple, as Milo recounts his dream to them. "You saw Gordon again? What do you think this means?" Junior asked. "I'm not sure," Milo said, "but what did he mean by 'consult the Goddess'? He means Auqra, but I haven't been in contact with Her since... Since Machi died..." "We are in a temple built to pray to Her. There must be some way to contact Her?" Zane says. "Yeah. That ring in the sword is what gives that thing power, too, by the way. My father used to tell me about it when I was a kid. The Ring of Light and the Ring of Darkness, the embodiments of the Elements Light and Darkness. The Creator of Ogaji is said to have passed down this power of Darkness to Bamos, and Light has been passed down from the Three Golden Goddesses. The two rings grant the user untold power, but if the Ring of Light is combined with someone with a noble heart, it has secrets that we can't possibly imagine. I don't want to speak out of line, but I think that Auqra has a plan for you, Milo." Jackson said. Milo thought for a moment, and looked at the ring wrapped around his golden blade, "It looks like I've got some praying to do..." Later that night, after the rest of the team had fallen asleep, Milo found a shrine dedicated to Auqra in Machi's old room. Milo knelt beside it and placed the ring of light at Her feet... "My Lady of Wisdom, who watches over us all in the Realm of the Sacred Gods, I ask of you what your plan is for me? Am I to defeat Bamos with this ring? Hear me, my Goddess..." he prayed. "''Milo..." said a soothing voice. "My Lady! I mean..." Milo said flustered. He had never spoken to her directly like this. "Your dream was not a dream, but a vision. Gordon was right in choosing you to protect this blade. There is a light inside you yet to be unlocked, but the only way for it to become truly yours is with this ring. You must confront the Master of Darkness, and only then will you unlock your True Potential. Your light is the only thing left that can destroy Bamos for good. Go, Milo. Bring Light back to Ogaji." she said once more, her voice fading away. "Yes, My Lady..." Milo said, now knowing exactly what he must do. Meanwhile, at the Temple of Time, Bamos arrives with the Shape-Shifter and Anti-Milo. "B... B... Boss... What are we doing here? This place gives me the creeps!" The Shape-Shifter said, spooked. "You're a coward, Shape-Shifter! Grow some balls in front of The Master! We need not know of his reasonings, but our job is to follow in his every step!" Anti-Milo said annoyed. "Hush." Bamos spoke, "We have come to this Temple in order to retrieve something with which I can use to restore my powers." he pulled out a sword, similar to the one Gordon gave to Milo, only this one is shrouded in darkness, "The Sword of Darkness. With it, I can return to my apex. There is one thing I need, however, and it is located inside this temple." The three villains walked through the temple. Bamos' minions searched eagerly for the artifact in question, while Bamos entered the main chamber. There in front of him was a pedestal, and on it was a silver ring shrouded in dark magic. "The Ring of Darkness. One of two rings, forged from The Creator's very hands..." Bamos said approaching it. The closer he got to it, the more his sword and the ring began to react with each other... "It is mine!" he yelled, combining the two. His sword was now complete, and his powers of Darkness have returned to him. "Ahhhh!!!" The Shape-Shifter yelled from the other room. Bamos left the main chamber to find that Team Waters has apprehended his minions... and Milo has found the Sword of Light. "Bamos!" he called, "Let's end this!" his sword shined in his hands. The power of Light was not yet his, but it was in his grasp. "It'll bring me great pleasure to squash you like the bug you are! Arghh!" Bamos lunged at Milo, and the two clashed blades. The swords of Light and Darkness together created an energy surge, that caused the rest of Team Waters and Bamos' army nearby to be knocked over. "Should we be helping him?" Junior asked. "No," Zane said, "this is Milo's battle." "Hiyah!" Milo swung at Bamos once again, his training with Link and Machi finally paying off. He hacked and slashed at the Dark Lord, who blocked each and every attack with his blade. "Fool! Luck was on your side the last time we met, this time I'' am the one who is lucky!" Bamos raises his blade, and summons the power of Darkness from within, then blasts Milo with it, knocking him to the ground. "Milo!" Nicholas yelled. "Urgh…" Milo said recovering. "Mwahaha!" Bamos laughed sinisterly, "This is the end, Master of Water! I have all the power!" Bamos says shooting darkness at Team Waters, causing each of them to fall to their knees. "''Cough, cough, H... help us, Milo!" Junior said being choked by the dark magic of the sword. "He's... killing... us..." Nicholas croaked. "Nicholas! Guys!" Milo cried out to his friends, "stop... stop..." Bamos approached Milo and knocked away his Sword of Light, "You are without your source of power! No sword, no friends, no hope! Do you yield?" "Argh..." Milo whimpered, "No... I don't. I can't. Everything I've done so far, everyone I've-- we've saved... No. This isn't the end. This is the beginning! Argh!" Milo said, bursting with light. His eyes glowed bright yellow, and his fists were aflame with light. He blasted Bamos to the other side of the temple with his new power, and Bamos dropped his blade. Milo picked up his Sword of Light, and it glowed as well. He has unlocked his real ''true potential. The dark magic cursing his friends lifted, and Milo approached Bamos with his new power. "No matter! I can still win!" Bamos attempted to attack Milo but was stopped suddenly by a blinding light from the sky. Auqra's soothing voice rang throughout the temple, "''This scourge of Darkness will not go on! Say I, the Goddess of Balance, 'When the Hero of Light thrice fails to defeat the Dark Lord, and the Children of Creation restore Hope to the land, then Ogaji's Greatest Heroes will rise once more to destroy the Greatest Evil the Realm Will Ever See.' The prophecy is set. My job here is done. Good luck to you, Team Waters. Return peace to our realm." "No! This is not the end of our battle! I will find another way to surpass your power! Mark my words, I will return!" Bamos said, disappearing, as well as his two minions. Milo's eyes stopped glowing, but his power remained. "Wow!" Junior said with glee, "He's got two Elemental Powers! This is so cool! We're gonna kick his butt!!" The rest of the team laughed together and congratulated Milo. They would return to their base that night and talk strategies on what's next– as well as celebrating Milo's newfound power. Meanwhile, Bamos and his minions regroupped somewhere close by. Bamos reprimands Anti-Milo and the Shape-Shifter for failing. He leaves them, having thrown a tantrum. With his new power, he and Milo are now at an equal level of strength. The only way for him to conquer Milo is to find another way to gain power. Anti-Milo scowls at his master as he fades from his sight. "I've had quite enough of this. I'm out of here, for good!" he said. "What?! You too?! You saw what happened to Garuhi, he hasn't been seen in months! You can't possibly think you can defect from Bamos!" The Shape-Shifter said to him. "It doesn't matter. Bamos only thinks about himself. He gets the new powers, he gets to destroy Milo! I am his clone, for Goddesses' sake! I know how to destroy Milo for good, and I will do it myself, whether you like it or not!" Anti-Milo said storming off, leaving the Shape-Shifter alone. Shape-Shifter sighed. "Oh, I am so going to get yelled at for this..." Cast * Anti-Milo * Auqra (voice) * Bamos * Darius Dark (mentioned, referred to by Jackson as The Creator) * Earthra (mentioned by Jackson) * Fira (mentioned by Jackson) * Garuhi Hagane (mentioned) * Garuhi Junior * Gordon Gold (dream) * Jackson Smith * Machi (mentioned) * Milo Rivers * Nicholas Rogers * The Shape-Shifter * Zane Julien Locations Visited * Auqra's Lake ** Auqra's Shrine * The Temple of Time * Bamos' hideout Author's Notes * This episode was not technically written in 2011, but its contents were, so this episode fills in the gaps from memory and written word from the episodes back then. ** In actuality, I totally forgot how Milo got his Golden Light power, but it is a staple of the series. * I do think this episode sets everything up pretty nicely, though. Characters Milo2011.png| Milo Rivers Junior2011.png| Junior Jackson2011.png| Jackson Smith Nicholas2011.png| Nicholas Rogers BamosOriginal.png|Bamos Anti-Milo (Origins).JPG| Anti-Milo ShapeShifter.jpg| Shape-Shifter Category:Milo's Adventures Episodes Category:Milo's Adventures Category:Ogaji Category:Legends of Ogaji Category:Legends of Ogaji Episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Hero of Light Category:The Hero of Light Episodes